Levi X Reader My Angel
by LileFiore
Summary: "I'd come for you...but only if you told me too." That voice…. "May I hold you?" Where?... "I love you... " Levi…..


"I'd come for you...but only if you told me too."/p

That voice….

"May I hold you?"

Where?...

"I love you..._"

 _Levi….._

Everything was a blur before my eyes as i lay stranded in the middle of the chaos and panic around me. My legs...i couldn't feel them. Reaching my arm out numbly i felt for my legs, yet there was nothing there...they were gone. Panic rose up in a strangled sob as pain engulfed my body, my hands shaking visibly as i closed my eyes trying to focus on something else. I needed to shut out the screams and the metallic smell of blood.

 _Levi…._

My mind had jumped back to the memory of when we had first met each other in the underground. I was just sold to a brothel at a young tender age. Forced into a room with only a thin white gown covering my child body a man walked in soon after and locked the door. He had tied me up but never gagged me. He wanted to hear my screams of fear as he touched me. Right before he was about to go any further a loud explosion rocked the building that they were in. staring wide eyed in panic as the ceiling crumbled down before them, helpless to do anything but watch my death before my eyes. Before i could feel the weight crush my small body, something cut the ropes, and swept me off my feet. I screamed and thrashed in the stranger's arms before being shushed softly.

"Stop moving." the silent command was all I had needed to quiet down and look up through blurred eyes by the tears that streamed down my dirt streaked face. My savior looked down at me with stormy blue gray eyes that held so much depth I was afraid he would pull me in. When she thought about it for a second she blushed thinking she wouldn't mind if he pulled her in and never set her free.

"..." I couldn't speak a word, my mind, and heart still racing with everything that had happened in the past few minutes. My almost rape, death, and then being lifted off the ground to fly through the night sky on the wings of her very own angel. "Are you an angel?..." I had finally spoke to him and he merely chuckled, deep within his chest, but never answered me. He lowered us to the ground and set me down gently. My (h/l), (h/c) hair whipped around me as my (e/c) eyes adjusted to the darkness. We were in some sort of building at the moment, with two others standing beside my angel. They gave me friendly smiles and wore strange metal machines around their waists. They had introduced themselves as Isabel and Farlan. Turning my gaze towards my angel I was kneeling on the ground not used to flying like they were at the time. Looking up those three i was overcome by the emotions i felt and the faith i knew i would always have in them. I knew no matter what they would protect me and shield me under their wings.

"You're so tiny…" Farlan had exclaimed as he eyed my small underfed body, my body shaking. Isabel took a step towards me but then something magical had happened that changed everything that i had ever known. I viewed everything differently..i saw through his eyes.

"I'd come for you...but only if you told me too" he draped his jacket around my shoulders and held out a hand to me as he spoke those words to me.

 _my angel..._

"..." a soft smile graced my features as I placed my hand in his letting him pull me up from the ruins of my heart. I let him wrap me in his embrace, shielding me from the world around me.

 _Levi..._

I opened my eyes and was caught by the sight before me. Smoke and ash filled the air, embers danced around the air around me like glowflies. I was enchanted by the beauty that surrounded my body...my body..was numb. I barely felt the soft breeze against my pale skin. I closed my eyes once more and was once again lost in the memory of him...

It was our first expedition and I was terrified. We were forced to join the Survey Corps, to fight the titans outside of the walls. I remember the brutality they showed us...Levi was beaten and I was told to hide but they had found me. I had never seen Levi so panicked before as they through me to the muddy ground. I remember him fighting so viciously to protect us all, but in the end here we are...facing death straight in the face..again. Isabel smiled from beside me as I petted my horse lovingly. Farlan on the other side of me petted my head gently, trying to calm my nerves as I gripped the reins tightly in my hands.  
"No matter what happens _, keep looking forward" I looked forward and was faced with Levi's back. Those wings decorated upon his body like symbol of hope. Right then and there i promised myself that i would keep looking forward...to Levi...always.  
No one expected the outcome that had happened on this expedition. I looked forward and saw Levi..covered in blood and soaked to the bone like the rest of us. Death hung around us like a never ending fog. I looked to my left and saw a memory of Isabel..so bright and full of life. Looking to my right was the memory of Farlan, who was always like an older brother to me. Comforting me like only family could.  
"_..." I looked up through my dull eyes to Levi in front of me. "Keep looking forward" My body stiffened and I gripped the reins tighter as tears threatened to spill over. I kept my focus on those wings...that dark hair..and those pain filled eyes that looked back at my once. My angel.

That night we sat in his room tending to each other's wounds, hoping, praying, that the pain would go away. We knew though that there were some things that we couldn't fix. We hadn't changed out of our bloody, soaked uniform as we sat on his bed in silence. I remember sitting on the edge of the bed when Levi stepped in front of me with so much emotion in those eyes, his hands shaking as he reached out to me. He caressed my cheek before letting out a strangled cry. He closed his eyes, his voice just barely over a whisper in my ear.

"May I hold you?..." The waterfalls fell from my eyes as I shook my head vigorously while he sunk down to his knees. His arms wrapped around my waist, his head buried in my lap. That night we held onto each other, our walls crashed down around us and we had never felt more alive as we found peace in each other's embrace.  
"Levi..."

I could feel someone calling out my name as i peeled my eyes open, my broken body splayed out on display for everyone to see. The sun seemed to be setting now, glowflies and embers lit up the sky. It was enchanting...beautiful. Perfect. I felt something grab my hand and come into my line of sight... _Levi..._  
"_! I heard you! you were calling me!" He touched me delicately, brushing the hair out of my face carefully.  
"You came..." My voice was gravelly and it was hard to breathe. A grin broke out on my face as a stray tear rolled down my cheek. Levi merely shook his head at him and held my broken body close to his own. He was so warm..and i was so cold. "I lay down this armor..."  
"No you wont!" he cried out as he gripped my body closer to his, crying tears of pain. I could feel his tears upon my face.  
"I will surrender tonight...I lay down my armor for you...Levi..." I looked up at him and the sky around us. I couldn't hear anything anymore...i couldn't feel anymore. I could see that bright light of a new day rising..a new beginning of the story ahead.

"I love you, _" those were the only words he spoke that i heard clearly.

Levi had returned to the same room where they held each other that night and took away the pain. He held her that night and every night after that, afraid to lose her...  
Looking down at his desk he opened his drawer and pulled out a small black box...it held new beginnings and possibilities ahead for the two...He opened the box and took the ring out before throwing it at the door with a pain filled scream of agony. He knocked everything off of his desk and slumped down in his chair in exhaustion. He wondered what he even had to live for anymore..what was left of him anymore. He raised his eyes to his desk to a single letter addressed to him..in your handwriting...ripping open the letter he read it carefully.

Dear Levi, my love

You've got it all , you lost your mind in the sound.  
There is so much more, you can reclaim your crown.  
You're in control. Rid of the monsters inside your head.  
Put all your thoughts to bed...you can be king again.

I love you Levi... forever and always. My Angel.

-Love _

Levi sat the note down and stood in silence for a second before slowly walking over to the ring he had thrown, slipping a chain through it and wearing it around his neck. He cleaned his room, straightening everything out before he fell into a peaceful slumber knowing you were there holding him, watching over him.

One year later, Shiganshina will fall.  
A couple of years after that...Levi will meet a boy named Eren.  
Soon...the 57th expedition will commence...


End file.
